The invention has application to the electrical interconnection of modules, such as Single In-line Memory Modules Memory Modules (SIMM) to a motherboard. The sockets used for interconnecting are typically formed to include an elongated slot and a plurality of electrical terminals coupled to the socket housing. When a daughter card is inserted into the slot the terminals engage conductive surfaces on the daughter card so that the daughter card and motherboard are electrically connected. In order to prevent the daughter card from dislodging from the socket it is known to provide a retention mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,000 to DiViesti et al describes a connector for an edge card which includes a plurality of contact terminals spaced apart in an elongated connector housing. The latch/eject mechanism is rotatably disposed at an end of the connector housing. The latch/eject member operates between a first operative position wherein it latches the edge card in place within the connector housing and a second operative position wherein it at least partially ejects the edge card out of the connector housing. The latch/eject member is limited in its rotation during ejection of the edge card by one or more interference surfaces formed in the latch/eject member which engage a portion of the connector housing during ejection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,043 to Liu describes an electric connector including a housing having a groove for engaging with a daughter card and having a casing and a beam extended from the end. A pair of latch members each includes a pair of resilient and spaced legs for being force-fitted in the casings. The latch members each include a projection having a tapered surface for allowing the daughter card to be moved over the projection and each includes another projection having a stop for engaging with the beam so as to prevent the latch members from being deformed. The latch members may apply a force against the daughter card so as to resiliently and stably retain the daughter card in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,705 to Lin describes an electric connector including an insulated seat and multiple pairs of terminals fixably mounted therein. Each terminal has a V-shaped bent contact portion at an inner side thereof and an S-shaped bent portion at a lower end thereof, which is connected to a leg for insertion into a circuit board and projecting therefrom. The configuration of the contact portion and bent portion of the terminal provides a greater resilience and a greater force for holding an insertable card in the seat. The electric connector further has a couple of hooks disposed at opposite ends thereof. The hooks are pivotally connected to the seat by means of pins. Each hook is provided with a push portion at a lower end thereof and a retaining portion at an upper end thereof, such that when an insertable card is plugged into the seat, the hook may retain notches in the sides of the card to enhance the gripping effect. The card may be easily removed from the seat by pressing an upper end of the hook so that the push portion pushes the card upwardly to disengage from the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,499 to Howell et al describes an electrical socket has a slot for receiving an edge of a circuit card and an extractor which is movable for dislodging the circuit card from the slot. The socket has a pair of flexible towers, and the extractor has a pair of lateral projections, which are received in notches in the towers for locking the extractor in a closed position. The projections have beveled surfaces, and the towers have complementary ramps, which are engaged by the beveled surfaces so that the towers are resiliently deflected without damage to the projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,169 to Harrison et al describes an interconnected circuit module and motherboard use an electrical edge connector with conductive polymer contacts. The circuit module has electrical terminals along an edge of a front surface, and the electrical terminals extend to plated cylindrical grooves that are formed in the edge surface of the circuit module. The electrical edge connector is fastened to a surface of the motherboard and receives the edge terminals of the circuit module. When the circuit module is secured in the edge connector, the conductive polymer contacts are aligned with the cylindrical grooves of the circuit module and compressed against a land grid array on the surface of the motherboard. The connector is able to transmit electrical signals between the circuit module and the motherboard without the used of electrical pin connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,630 to Ku describes a connector assembly for a memory module includes a body having two standing pivot seats and two fasteners pivotally connected to the two pivot seats respectively. Each standing pivot seat has two recessed guides and two through pivot holes communicating with two recessed guides. Each fastener has a front and rear wall. Each front and rear wall has a protruding detent and a pivot pin. The protruding detents and the pivot pins correspond to the two recessed guides respectively. The pivot pins are inserted into the two through pivot holes when the fastener is mounted in the standing pivot seat so the fastener can pivot in the standing pivot seat to easily mount the memory module. In addition, the protruding detents press against the two recessed guides to hold the position of the fastener in the standing pivot seat, so the fastener can securely hold the memory module.
None of the above connectors provide a rotatable latch that is securely held in place while the daughter board is retained.
The present invention relates to card connectors and more particularly to a card connector having an improved latch/ejection mechanism.